Traditional hand actuated control devices such as shifters and/or brake levers for bicycles and other handlebar-steerable vehicles may include levers and/or other mechanisms attached to handlebars of a bicycle. These mechanisms are configured to control various types of mechanical or electromechanical bicycle components, such as drive system components, braking components, and/or suspension components. Traditional levers or other devices may be specifically designed for particularly configured handlebar orientations and/or particular placement within a handlebar orientation. Further, the traditional mechanisms may include bulky parts or assemblies are not easily placed in alternate positions throughout handlebar orientations, or in other locations of the bicycle.